Good Morning, Starchild
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: I was actually requested to do another story about Fillmore's girlfriend Star, who was created by my Candian friend “Zazma” on Deviant Art. Receiving this request, I thought, “Sure, why not”, so, here you go ! Star is rightfully owned by Zazma.


Note: I was actually requested to do another story about Fillmore's girlfriend Star, who was created by my Candian friend "Zazma" on Deviant Art. Receiving this request, I thought, "Sure, why not", so, here you go ! Star is rightfully owned by Zazma. Please ask her to make fan stuff for her. You can ask by noting her. She gave me permission to use her character.

"Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Without a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, oh, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried."--some lyrics from the Monkees' 'I'm a Believer'

Chapter 1—Long, Winding, Lonely Road

Star had always known a life of travelling since she was young and she had experienced many pleasant memories until her beloved parents were taken from her in a freak accident. Star hadn't seen how this had occurred but she was shaken. She was still very young and she could fend for herself, but she was distraught. Knowing she would have to be strong and hide her tears for the moment. She would be alone and have to do some odd jobs to hold herself up in the world, but she wasn't the type to be constantly held down by sorrow. After all, she was a Volkswagen autobus with a lot of hope in her magenta eyes. She would survive, even though it would be difficult.

As she travelled, the beautifully painted magenta autobus was able to make many stops along the way, but she had only met acquaintences. She hadn't met one automobile she felt like she could trust yet. However, strangely enough, she felt more comfortable on her own although inwardly it felt like her engine was slowly breaking down. She didn't know how much longer she could last without love. It was all that she had known from her childhood and now, she had been robbed of that unconditional affection and support she had received from her hippie parents, Morning Glory and Nightshade.

Sighing, Star wondered where her journey was going to take her, and she was starting to ponder her purpose in life. Without mom and dad, it seemed so pointless to be roaming around, although the scenery was breathtaking. Before long, she came to a dusty road that had seemed to have taken upon an otherwordly golden glow. The sun was beginning to sink in the horizon, but there was a shed not too far away. She would rest in the shed for the night and begin her journey on this Route 66. Thus far, she saw it extended further than her sight was aware, but little did she know the journey she was about to embark on would change her life forever.

Chapter 2—Kindred Souls

When Star awoke, the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky and she could feel its warmth on her body. The feeling of the sun was something she had always come to enjoy and it made her feel more alive and grateful that she could appreciate the beauty of creation as well as the gorgeous scenery nature had laid out in front of her. She stretched, yawned and looked at the open road that faced her. The street sign read "Route 66".

"Route 66, here I come.", she thought as she began her trek down the long road. She seemed to be travelling for quite a while until she saw a town that was hustling and bustling with excitement. There was activity all around her. Before she knew it, she was being approached by three extremely adorable Ferrari triplets.

"Your tires seem a little low, senorigna.", the first triplet, named Allegra mentioned.

"Come by our shop, por favore ! Papa and Zio Guido can change those old, worn out tires of yours and fix you up with brand new ones.", the second triplet, Lucinda, offered.

"Now that you mention it, little ones, I would be happy to do so. I don't know if I can repay you...", Star began before the triplets started leading her to their father's workshop.

"It's ok, Star. Our father has an engine of gold. He, mama, and the whole famiglia will take care of you.", Rochelle added. She was astounded how quickly the little Ferraris came to trust her so easily, but they probably realized she was a kind vechile with no malice in her and was a pacifist by nature.

Star soon met the entire Fiat family and was treated to the largest Italian meal that she had ever seen. It was true that she wouldn't be hungry for a while and she thanked the Fiat family for their hospitality. She hadn't met a family that vibrant since her own mom and dad and it helped her overcome her grief. She knew that they were watching over her in spirit. It must've been why she had been led her. She remembered that at one time her beloved caretakers wanted to make this trip someday but never had the chance. At least, now, they were taking the trip with her, and she could sense them keeping their protection over her.

After getting new tires and enjoying the meal that had been so painstakingly made, Star wandered around Radiator Springs and met every one of the residents there. Before long, she came upon a Geodesic garage and heard someone singing happily to some mad guitar licks.

Nearby, a Jeep named Sarge started barking at the top of his lungs.

"Fillmore ! I can't train with that racket ! Shut it off !", Sarge bellowed.

"Leave him be, Four Stars. It's not so bad. Besides, I think the music makes it easier...", Robin said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Sarge softened a bit.

"That's not the point, dear. I just can't _think_ is all ! Fillmore ! Enough is enough !", Sarge said, becoming more irritated. Sarge left the training grounds to Robin and decided to confront the hippie himself. Star saw the handsomely painted sea green VW autobus rolling around his living establishment and meeting the Jeep grill-to-grill.

Fillmore was still singing, and his voice wasn't bad at all. He could carry a good tune and had a great sense of rhythm. Fillmore was so lost in the music that he hadn't noticed Star, but she had noticed him and instantly fallen in love with him.

"I said, _shut it off_, hippie ! Do it _NOW_ !", Sarge said in an intense grumble.

"Sarge, calm down man. You're too intense. You think that with a sweet girlfriend like Robin you'd mellow out a bit, dude...", Fillmore began. Sarge thought about it for a moment, and pondered on what Robin had said. The rock music wasn't so bad. It wasn't the patriotic he had been used to training for 'Nam and such, but it did make training a little easier.

"You're right. I'll leave you with your _music_ and I will be on my way.", Sarge said. Unexpectedly, Fillmore hugged his dear friend and whispered to him.

"You know I love you, man. Go back and see your kismet...She needs you.", Fillmore said, letting the Jeep go. Suddenly, Fillmore's brown eyes met with Star's magenta eyes and instantly, fireworks shot off between them.

"Woah...Hello, beautiful.", Fillmore said, driving up close to meet Star's gaze.

"Hello yourself, Fillmore. I'm Star.", Star responded, blushing. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Hey, Starchild...Would you like to cruise with me ?", Fillmore asked in that charming husky voice of his.

"Sure, that would be groovy.", Star answered.

"Outta sight. Something tells me we're going to get along well, Star.", Fillmore said, endearingly.

Chapter 3—Cruisin'

Fillmore began to show Star around the rest of Radiator Springs and took her into Ornament Valley. The view was nothing short of ethereal. The smell of the arid air mingled with the freshly-paved roads that were being refurbished by travelling road crews. It was an unmistakable and welcoming scent. They road long into the night until they came to the Wheel Well. From there, they stopped to gaze at the stars at the overlook and philosophised.

"It's gorgeous out here !", Star exclaimed in a near murmur.

"It certainly is, Starchild.", Fillmore said, looking directly at her. He moved over closer to her and snuggled closely next to her. Fillmore smelled of sandalwood, which reminded Star of her parents. Her parents both adored the scent and always burned sandalwood insense to soothe their nerves after a long trip. He softly pecked her on the cheek and sighed peacefully. Neither of them needed to say anything because they communicated how they felt in a heartfelt kiss.

From that moment on, their souls had been united and they were now one.

Chapter 4—Like Yin and Yang

Fairly soon, Star and Fillmorewere inseperable. They were almost never apart. The two of them really complimented one another and they hated to be separated, because when they were together they felt a sense of nirvana. They knew their love was meant to be at this juncture in their relationship, even though they were only just dating. They would probably date for years down the line before a possible marriage, but they were happy just being in love.

Through the years, Star has befriended many vehicles, but the only other car she opened up to about her past to besides Fillmore was "Laid Back Jack", a Honda she had encountered. Much like herself, he was a wanderer. He was a gypsy by nature though, roaming here and there, going where the wind took him. But he always landed back up north with his extended family, who happened to be old salts with gentle hearts.

To this very day, Star and Fillmore are still dating with no real plans of marriage until they are good and ready to enter that commitment together. The two are blissfully happy together and are well-liked by everyone around the community. Even now, Star feels that the spirits of her parents led her to Radiator Springs and that it felt like it was her destiny to have arrived there. Sometimes she and Fillmore would take trips much like she did when she was young and she was able to reminise. She remembered all the roads from her childhood and had been able to relive it with Fillmore's help. He had taught her it's alright to allow one's inner child to be alive and well but still have a sense of responsibility and maturity about life. His insight made her see life in a way that she thought was only possible with her parents but since being by Fillmore's side, her point of view was altered significantly. The whole of Radiator Springs had the same effect. Perhaps it was the scenery, or maybe it was the richness of fuel and friendship. Whatever it was, Radiator Springs was beyond explination.

Epilogue

There are things that change and things that stay the same. Though Radiator Springs has grown since the Grand Prix circuit was added and the new businesses have started popping up like mushrooms all over the horizon, the automobiles along that route haven't changed one bit. They still remain possibly the most hospitible cars one can ever care to meet. It doesn't matter whether one is an out-of-towner, a resident or a newborn coming into the world, all are welcome.

Of course, the occassional argument might be heard, but it is nothing more than friendly banter.

The atmosphere of caring and agape can be felt everwhere a vehicle travels in the Springs or Ornament Valley. That is what attracts so many motors here, and that shall _always_ remain constant.

The End

October 10, 2006


End file.
